After Thoughts
by adxlunam
Summary: This is based on "The Daughter of Darkness", and it's a Tenchi and Ryoko story. It starts when Tenchi hits Ryoko.. where will it end? *one shot fic*


After thoughts

By: Saturn's Fallen Angel

This is based on Tenchi the Movie 2- 'Daughter of Darkness', after Tenchi hits Ryoko. It will be a T & R romance story, so if you don't like them together, don't read. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Hitoshi Okuda. Please do not sue me.

@~~*~~*

"STOP IT!" Tenchi screamed, his hand whirled around and slapped Ryoko hard. Silence echoed throughout the room. Shock showed on everyone's face. Ryoko's hand floated up to where Tenchi had struck her, her eyes wide.

"Tenchi..."

Tenchi stared at his hand, shocked that he did that, then looked up.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. I can't just let her go. You want to know why? Because every one of you came here the same way."

Ryoko turned her back to him, trying not to show her tears.

"Daddy?" Mayuka asked, confused.

Tenchi turned to her. "I'm sorry Mayuka. You may call me your father, but we don't know if that's true. There's no proof and you don't have clear memories, so to me, you're just like the other girls here."

Mauyka looked down and nodded a faint blush on her cheeks.

Tenchi smiled. 

"Hey! That means you're very special, just like them!"

Ryoko's voice broke through.

"Yea... all except for Ryoko, who's just in the way." She said, phasing out.

@~~^~~~~

I can't believe it...

Tenchi slapped me....

Tenchi's never hurt anyone. Ever.

Looking around, I realized I was at the base of Funaho.

"What am I doing here? I know that girl's going to hurt Tenchi." I sat down gracefully at the roots end. I tapped the water with my finger, causing ripples.

"Is she dangerous, or am I just jealous of her? It's so hard to tell." 

"Ryoko?" Ayeka's voice came through.

"Hm?"

"I must say. I am jealous of Mayuka. I always thought that if Lord Tenchi ever fell in love, I'd just go home to my planet, and never say a word about it." Ayeka's voice cracked as she began to cry. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up. "Isn't it funny that I'm telling you this?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes so Ayeka wouldn't see. I mean, I'm supposed to be the toughest space pirate there was.

"Don't be foolish Ayeka. You think too much." I stood to face her, hands on my hips; "Tenchi'd never break your heart. And Sasami would laugh if she saw you now. I refuse to be a timid little maiden! I want to have fun Ayeka! You're so important; they probably sent a search party out for you by now."

Just as I finished, Sasami's voice broke through. I smiled.

"See? Did I call it or what?" I phased out as Sasami ran up to her sister. They ran back to the house to play with fireworks. 

Sitting up in Funaho's branches, I looked to the sky. Memories of Tenchi passed through my mind. Scenes from when he was a child, my playmate. When he released me from the cave. When he saved me from Kagato. When I refused to let him leave to rescue Ayeka.... Oh god.. Make these scenes go away!

I phased away and appeared on the roof, my safe-haven. Tenchi's room would be right below me. Quietly, I sat, watching the stars twinkle in the night, the moonshine down onto the house. A slight noise came to me.

"Ah.. Ryoko. So this is where you've been hiding."

An involuntary shiver ran through me as Tenchi spoke. I wanted to run to him and hug him, but my voice betrayed me.

"Stay away from me." 

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. There's no way to forgive what I've done." He came to the other side of the roof and sat down. Emotions flooded through me. 

"You're in danger Tenchi!" I blurted out, turning to him.

He looked at me. "You don't have to worry about me. You know I have access to the Light Hawk Sword." A smile crept onto his face. "What if it turned out she really is my daughter?"

I literally pounced him. "I say you're in danger and you're laughing?!" I calmed slightly and sat down next to him, head bent. "I'm scared for you Tenchi... If you ever...."

Tenchi looked at the sky.

"If I ever what? You worry too much Ryoko. I never knew you were such a worrier."

__

'You don't know much about me as it is...' I thought.

With a quick movement, I felt his arm go around me. I blushed and leaned against him.

"It's getting chilly out. Maybe you should go inside." 

"Uh uh." I mumbled against him.

"Please?"

"Hmm..." I could feel myself falling asleep.

"Tenchi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you Tenchi... don't forget me..." 

I fell asleep before I could hear Tenchi's reply.

@~~^~~~^

*3 years later*

I found Tenchi outside on a hill, sketching the land. Quietly, I sat beside him. Finally, after all we went through with Hanura, it was over. I looked at his drawing. It was amazing. 

"Ryoko?"

"Yes Tenchi?"

"Do you still love me?"

I blinked in surprise. Did Tenchi just ask me that? I looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. His face was serious, staring at me. Slowly, I nodded.

"Yes, Tenchi, I still love you. It's a bond that I have that will never break."

Tenchi smiled. "You know Ryoko, when I was in Hanura's world, I kept drawing a picture of a girl with wild cyan hair and beautiful golden eyes. It was weird, like I didn't know who she was, but I knew I had a connection with her."

I didn't know what to say. Here Tenchi was, telling me something that I didn't even know from Hanura. He turned back to me.

"Ryoko, I kept drawing you. You were the only one I couldn't forget. I don't know why, and I don't know how. But, I do know this."

I held my breath, scared.

"I love you Ryoko."

I giggled, then laughed and then I flipped up in the air and grinned. Flying high up into the air, I dived down.

"Teennnchii!" I called happily.

Tenchi stood and caught me, whirling us around. Gently, he placed me down. 

"Is this for real Tenchi?"

"Yea, Ryoko, this is for real."

"But what about Ayeka?"

"We'll let her know... someday." He grinned.

I traced his jaw with my fingertip. "You don't care about age?"

He smiled. "No. You've always been the one who was there for me, no matter what the cost. You were even there for me when I was just a child. I knew I loved you ever since I came back from Hanura's."

I smiled, hugging him. "I don't want this to end."

"Then it won't." Gently, he lifted my chin, bringing his face down to mine. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips against mine, in the sweetest and first kiss I ever had.

"I love you Tenchi. Forever and ever more."

"I love you too Ryoko. Never forget that."

@~~~^~~~~

Yosho stood a bit off with Sasami, watching the couple. 

"Awww! How cute!" Sasami squealed. Even though she was the ruler of Jurai, didn't mean she had to act like an adult 24/7. 

"Yes, a dream for the space pirate, who wasn't so bad after all, comes true." Yosho commented, his eyes soft.

"Yes, my Little Ryoko finally found someone who will love her eternally." Washu said quietly, coming up behind them.

Ayeka smiled. "I knew it would happen one day, and I accept it. Ryoko will be good for him."

"You're not mad at her, sister?" Sasami asked, with wide eyes.

Ayeka smiled at Sasami. "Not at all. I'm actually happy for Ryoko. She deserves this."

Sasami giggled and hugged her sister tight. "Are you going to come back to Jurai, or stay here?"

"Well... that depends. I'll stay for a while, but I'll be coming back to Jurai. What about you, Yosho?"

The old man bent his head in thought. "I guess I could visit Jurai and see mother.... Though she'll probably yell at me." In a soft glow, Yosho returned to his true form. "It's time I went back."

Ayeka hugged her brother. "I'm glad."

From that point, you could see the setting sun, Ryoko hugging Tenchi, Sasami running over to them, Washu standing with Ayeka and Yosho, and Tsunami smiling over them all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- I hoped you liked it. I mainly write for CCS, but I really like Tenchi Muyo too. R/R please!


End file.
